


High School AU

by baby_kitten



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, HighSpecs, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_kitten/pseuds/baby_kitten
Summary: Just two friends navigating life in high school together.
Relationships: Aranea Highwind/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 6





	1. Missing

No Gladio in sight.

Just a silver-haired girl doing stretches nearby… and some boys huddled in that corner.

“Hey,” one of the boys calls. “You new to the team? Training just ended.”

Ignis knows that there are no intakes for the track and field team this time of the year. And he’s hardly dressed for training.

“Cut the little guy some slack, Hero,” the girl says.

“Sure thing, Lady A,” Hero says, before the boys erupt into laughter.

She walks up to him. “What’re you here for, junior?”

What makes her think he’s younger—well, she’s right. He’s certain Gladio can pass as someone her year though.

“Ignis,” he says. “My name’s Ignis.”

“So it’s you.” She smiles, crossing her arms.

He doesn’t know what to make of that. He’s quite sure that he doesn’t know her.

“What do you want, Ignis?” she says.

“May I know where’s Gladio? He’s hard to miss.”

She smiles again. “You’re right. I think I saw him headed that way.”

“You’re not too sure?”

“No. I’m sure I saw him leaving that way.”

He nods. “Thank you… miss.”

She barks a laugh. “I like you.”

His mind blanks. That’s a first. He mumbles his thanks again before quickly taking his leave.

The showers is quite a way off from the field and it takes him some time to get there. When he steps into the showers, steam fogs up his spectacles. By the time he wipes it on his shirt and puts it back on, Gladio’s in front of him. There seems to be no one else around.

Gladio shrugs on a shirt, before towelling his hair. “Where were you?”

“Lost my way,” he says.

“Seriously?” Gladio scoffs. “Come on. Let’s go.”

And they head home.


	2. Locker

The bell rings.

Ignis makes his way along the corridor towards the lockers there. He glances at the sea of students before him. Quickly steps behind a locker that’s just opened.

Gladio leans back to peer at him. “What’re you doing back there?”

He pauses. “Standing.”

“If I didn’t see you coming over, I wouldn’t have known you were there.” Gladio shuts his locker.

He feels exposed. “If.”

“And if I’d swung my locker open any harder, I would’ve smacked you in the face. Maybe even crush you.”

“Don’t exaggerate. And you’re not that strong.”

“Oh, really.” Gladio smiles. “Fine. Let’s go grab lunch.”

His feet stay planted. “What’s the rush? There’d be a queue.”

“Then, what? Let’s catch up?” Gladio grins.

“On how much homework you’ve been assigned so far today?”

“Really now?”

“We meet every other day.”

Gladio chuckles.

“Hey, boys,” someone says.

He freezes.

“Aranea.” Gladio turns around.

He feels that somehow, her name fits her.

She smiles at Gladio, before turning to him. “Ignis.”

He nods.

“You two know each other?” Gladio says.

“Since last week,” Aranea says. “Looks like you found him, Ignis.”

“Who, me?” Gladio says. “Didn’t know I was lost.”

Aranea just waves. “Got to go.”

Gladio turns back to him. “What was that about?”

“So maybe I went to the field when you were already in the showers. Apparently, your training ended early, for once.”

“And I thought you were late,” he says. “For once.”


	3. Seniors

“Seniors like picking on juniors,” Ignis says.

“Why”—Gladio looks down from where he’s on the couch—“someone messing with you?”

“Merely an observation.”

“I think it’s more the guys.” A pause. “But the girls, they’re something.”

He stops doing his homework and looks up, raising a brow.

“Seriously. They’re so charismatic and too-good-for-you. More like, too cool.” He can almost hear Gladio sigh.

“Are you trying to tell me something?”

Gladio pauses. “No,” he says quickly.

“I’m convinced.”

“What about you?” Gladio drops onto the floor and scoots closer. “Interested in anyone?”

“Nobody, in fact. I don’t have time for frivolous activities.”

Gladio chuckles. “Listen to you. There’s no better time for crushes.”

“I don’t do crushes.”

“Yeah? No one gives you butterflies in your stomach or sweaty palms?”

“Any more trite expressions you’d like to add?”

“Someone who makes you blush?”

He sighs. “Those are hardly realistic. As if someone actually experiences that.”

“I know one that’s plausible.” Gladio smirks. “Getting tongue-tied.”

“So who’s been getting you tongue-tied lately? A senior?”

“Definitely not.” Gladio flops down, staring at the ceiling. “I’m not so pathetic.”

Ignis pulls in his mug from the edge of the coffee table. “Or so you believe.”

Gladio shoots up from the ground. “Hey. What’re you trying to say?”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” He goes back to his book. “And shouldn’t you be doing your homework?”

“I am.” Gladio flops back down. “Just taking a break.”

Ignis hums. “And there’s no better way to destress than gossip.”

“It’s not gossip.” Gladio scoffs. “I’m just interested in my friend’s emotional well-being.

“So you say.”

“So I say.”


End file.
